Adaptação- O beijo do rei demônio
by paullaCullen
Summary: AUTORA:Kresley Cole TRADUÇÃO:Tiamat Word Os personagens são todos da tia steph a mim so fica a adaptação. Durante séculos, edward, rei derrotado dos Demônios da Ira, lutou para recuperar sua coroa, sem nunca desfalecer, até que é enganado para entrar na guarida de uma deliciosa sedutora.
1. Chapter 1

_Durante séculos, edward, rei derrotado dos Demônios da Ira, lutou para recuperar sua coroa, sem nunca desfalecer, até que é enganado para entrar na guarida de uma deliciosa sedutora. Se ela consegue tentá-lo e levá-lo à cama, perderá tudo pelo que lutou._

_isabella a Feiticeira das Ilusões faz muito que aceitou seu destino: seduzir o rei demônio. Mas assim que beija o feroz guerreiro, dá-se conta de que a sedução deixa de ser o castigo que tinha temido. Entretanto, justo quando começam a apaixonar-se, um dos dois se verá obrigado a realizar o sacrifício definitivo. _

_Renunciará isabella à única vida que conheceu para salvar ao demônio? Ou renunciará o rei a sua coroa e às armas para continuar com sua feiticeira..?_

PRÓLOGO

_Manicômio de Gray Waters, _

_Londres, Outono de 1872._

— Sempre que tem um feiticeiro entre as pernas, seus poderes tendem a desaparecer. —Disse Bella a sua irmã enquanto procurava ansiosa por entre os rostos dos loucos humanos que havia nas jaulas. — É um fato.

— Talvez no passado fosse assim. — Disse Alice soltando o guarda que tinha deixado inconsciente ao sacudi-lo pelo cinturão. — Mas com este é diferente. — Atou as mãos do homem a suas costas, em vez de lhe quebrar os braços, que teria sido mais rápido e igualmente efetivo. Por não falar da corda que teriam economizado. —Ainda não a encontrou?

Estavam procurando uma feiticeira que libertariam se aceitasse trocar seus poderes com Alice em troca de sua liberdade.

Bella se deslizou pelo escuro corredor.

— Aqui é impossível ver qualquer coisa. — Arrancou a porta de uma cela de suas dobradiças e a deixou a um lado, seus saltos ressoaram ao entrar. Mais de perto pôde apreciar que todos os inquilinos pareciam ser do mais... Mortais.

Como era de esperar, os humanos se assustaram ao vê-la. bella sabia o aspecto que tinha vestida com sua armadura e com o rosto pintado.

Igual se usasse uma máscara, tinha o contorno dos olhos e o nariz pintados de negro. Sua indumentária consistia basicamente em tiras de couro e correntes em vez de tecido normal. Usava um sutiã e umas luvas de malha que lhe cobriam o braço inteiro e terminavam com uma espécie de garras nos dedos. Entre seu cabelo trancado exibia um elaborado penteado.

Era o uniforme típico das feiticeiras. De fato, se não colocava algo de todo isso, tinha a sensação de ir meio nua.

Quando bella saiu da cela seguinte, alice já tinha terminado com os nós.

— Teve sorte?

Bella arrancou a porta de outra das celas e olhou os pálidos rostos do interior, logo negou com a cabeça.

— Tenho tempo de ir olhar nas celas pequenas que há no andar de baixo? — perguntou alice.

— Contanto que cheguemos ao portal dentro de vinte minutos, não haverá nenhum problema. — O portal era o caminho de volta a seu lar, em Rothkalina, e estava a uns dez minutos dali, no meio dos escuros becos de Londres.

Alice afastou uma mecha negra como o azeviche da sua testa.

— Vigie ao guarda e se assegure de que os internos deste andar fiquem caladinhos.

O olhar de bella se deslizou para o homem que jazia inconsciente no chão, e fez uma careta de desgosto. Tinha a habilidade de ler a mente dos humanos, inclusive estando estes desmaiados, e o que havia naquela a deixou intranquila.

— Está bem. Mas se apresse ao fazer a transferência. — Disse bella . — Ou atrairemos a atenção de nossos inimigos.

Alice a olhou com seus olhos azuis.

— Poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. — Disse, e se apressou para a escada.

A vida das duas irmãs estava se convertendo em um círculo vicioso: roubar um novo poder, fugir de seus inimigos, perder dito poder para as mãos de um atraente feiticeiro, roubar um novo poder..., e bella permitia que isso continuasse.

Porque era culpa dela que alice tivesse perdido seu poder inato.

— Vigiarei ao guarda. De acordo... — Balbuciou bella quando sua irmã teve desaparecido de sua vista.

Agarrou ao homem pelo pescoço da camisa e pelo cinturão e o lançou frente à porta de entrada. Alguns dos residentes se haviam posto violentos, gritando e puxando os cabelos. Os poucos que ficaram olhando a saída deram um passo atrás.

_Manter aos humanos calados é fácil._ Caminhou devagar para o guarda e pôs um pé sobre suas costas.

— Venham aqui, pessoinhas loucas. Venham aqui! E eu, feiticeira com um incrível poder, recompensarei-os com uma história.

A curiosidade fez que alguns se calassem, outros se aproximaram mortos de medo.

— Tranquilos, mortais; comportem-se bem, se forem bons, talvez inclusive lhes dê um presente. — Os gritos diminuíram. — Sentem-se, sentem-se. Sim, venham aqui diante e sentem-se. Mais perto. Não, você não, cheira a ferrugem e a rancho. Você, o dali, sente-se.

Quando teve a todos frente a ela, bella ficou em cócoras em cima das costas do guarda. Sorriu-lhes devagar e, disposta a lhes contar uma história, colocou-se bem a saia, ajustou-se o espartilho e colocou a gargantilha em seu lugar.

— Vejamos: esta noite podem escolher entre dois contos. Tem a história do poderoso rei demônio, com chifres e olhos negros como a obsidiana. Faz bastante séculos era tão bom e sincero que terminou perdendo sua coroa à mãos de um malvado feiticeiro. Ou, se não, a história de isabella, uma garota inocente a que assassinam constantemente. — _E que algum dia será a noiva do demônio..._

— A... A da garota, por favor. — Sussurrou um dos internos, com o rosto oculto por trás de um arbusto de cabelo.

— Excelente escolha, cabeludo mortal. — Com voz dramática, começou seu relato: — A protagonista de nossa história é a intrépida isabella, Rainha das Miragens...

— Onde fica As miragens? — Perguntou uma jovem humana, deixando de mordiscar o braço.

Genial, seu público era desses aos que gostavam de interromper.

— Não é um lugar. Uma rainha é como dizer que é a melhor nesse tipo de poder místico.

Bella podia chegar a criar quimeras que eram impossíveis de distinguir da realidade, manipular tudo aquilo que pudesse ver-se, escutar-se ou imaginar. Podia penetrar no interior da mente de um ser vivo e fazer realidade seus sonhos mais desejados... Ou seus piores pesadelos. Ninguém podia comparar-se com ela.

— Vejamos: a incrivelmente bonita e inteligente isabella acabava de fazer doze anos e adorava a sua irmã caçula, alice, de nove, apesar de que esta já apontava maneiras de que ia converter-se em uma fresca. isabella amava a pequena allie com todo seu coração desde que a menina a reclamou como seu "Ai-bee" por cima de sua própria mãe. As duas irmãs tinham nascido no clã das feiticeiras, uma raça esquecida e cada vez mais escassa. Não é tão emocionante como pensam, comparadas com os vampiros ou as Valquírias. — Suspirou. — Enfim, prestem atenção...

Levantou uma mão para criar uma miragem, aproveitando sua própria energia, a de seu redor e a loucura dos internos, e os raios se espalharam na noite que enchia o manicômio.

Soprou em cima da palma de sua mão e uma cena se projetou no muro que havia às suas costas. Ouviram-se suspiros e algum e outro lamento.

— A primeira vez que a jovem isabella morreu foi em uma noite muito parecida com esta, em uma decrépita construção que tremia sob os trovões. Mas em lugar de um manicômio infestado de ratos, era uma abadia, no mais alto dos Alpes. Era inverno.

A seguinte cena mostrou bella e alice correndo por uma escada imunda usando só suas camisolas e uns casacos. Corriam com a cabeça encurvada, escutando o bater de asas que vinha de fora. alice gritava em silêncio.

— isabella estava furiosa consigo mesma por não ter feito caso a seu instinto e não levar alice longe de seus pais, longe do perigo que estes atraíam com sua bruxaria proibida. Mas isabella tinha tido medo, pois eram só duas meninas, ambas nascidas imortais e carregando poderes, mas meninas ao fim e ao cabo, o que significava que podiam morrer e resultar feridas, igual a qualquer humano. Mas, agora, quão único isabella podia fazer era fugir. Tinha o pressentimento de que seus pais já estavam mortos, e suspeitava que seus assassinos andavam soltos pela abadia. Os vrekeners tinham ido procurá-los...

— O que é um vrekener?

bella respirou fundo e girou os olhos. _Não pode matar a seu público, não pode matar a seu público..._

— Os clássicos demônios alados vingadores. — Respondeu ao fim. — Também são uma espécie em extinção. Mas, desde o começo dos tempos da Tradição, encarregaram-se de exterminar às feiticeiras em qualquer lugar que as tenham encontrado, e toda a vida perseguiram a família de isabella. E pela única razão de que os pais da moça eram, na verdade, uns seres diabólicos.

Sacudiu a mão e trocou a cena que tinha estado flutuando no ar, que passou a mostrar a duas meninas entrando em tropeções no quarto de seus pais. Os raios brilhavam depois da janela de dita ilusão, e iluminaram os dois cadáveres, abraçados.

Estavam sem cabeça, recém-decapitados.

A isabella da miragem deu meia volta e vomitou, enquanto que alice desmaiava após soltar um grito afogado.

Então entraram em cena os vrekeners, que saíram de entre as sombras do dormitório, guiados por seu líder, que brandia uma foice forjada de fogo negro em vez de metal.

O público pôde ver pedaços das asas fantasmagóricas daqueles seres, e dos dois pares de chifres que tinham no crânio. Eram tão altos que a pequena isabella tinha que levantar a cabeça para poder olhá-los aos olhos. Exceto a um, que mal era um moço, mais jovem inclusive que ela. O rosto daquele vrekener se transfigurou ao olhar para alice, que seguia inconsciente no chão; um dos adultos teve que segurá-lo para que não corresse junto à menina.

Isabella sabia o que aquilo significava para as duas irmãs: os vrekeners tinham ido castigá-las.

— O líder tentou convencer isabella de que fossem com eles de boa vontade. — Contou esta a seu público. — Disse-lhe que ele mesmo se encarregaria de levá-las pelo bom caminho. Mas ela sabia perfeitamente o que os vrekeners faziam às meninas do clã das feiticeiras, e era um destino muito pior que a morte. Assim os enfrentou.

bella criou a última miragem e deixou que a imagem contasse o final da história...

À pequena isabella começou a tremer todo o corpo ao lançar o conjuro a seus inimigos. Fez com que os soldados vrekeners acreditassem estar presos em uma caverna, a milhares de metros embaixo da terra, e que lhes era impossível voar: seu pior pesadelo.

Voltou-se para o líder com as mãos unidas em sinal de súplica e se meteu em sua mente. Dentro, deu rédea solta aos maiores temores do líder e os desdobrou frente a seus olhos, obrigando-o a viver o que mais lhe aterrava.

As cenas que o vrekener viu fizeram que este caísse de joelhos e, quando soltou a foice para tampar os olhos, isabella se apropriou da arma e não duvidou em brandi-la.

O sangue quente lhe salpicou o rosto quando a cabeça do demônio alado caiu ao chão. Secou-se com a manga da camisola e viu que a miragem estava se desvanecendo e o resto dos vrekeners voltavam a ser conscientes de onde se encontravam em realidade. alice acabava de despertar e gritava à jovem isabella que tomasse cuidado.

Então o tempo se deteve.

Ou isso pareceu. Os sons foram se apagando, e tudo pareceu parar; os presentes cravaram os olhos em isabella ao ver que lhe sangrava a jugular e caía desabada ao chão. Um dos soldados a tinha degolado por trás, e o mundo inteiro se avermelhou.

— bella? — Chamou alice a meia voz, correndo para ela, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. —Não, não, não, bella, não morra, não morra, não morra! — O ar se esquentou ao redor delas e tudo se voltou borrado.

Enquanto que o poder inato de isabella consistia nas miragens e as ilusões, o de alice se chamava "persuasão". Podia ordenar a qualquer ser vivo que fizesse o que lhe viesse na mente, mas quase nunca o fazia, pois suas ordens sempre terminavam convertendo-se em autênticas tragédias.

Mas quando os soldados começaram a rodeá-la, os olhos de alice começaram a brilhar e a jogar faíscas como o metal. O terrível poder que tanto medo lhe dava utilizar se abateu sobre os demônios sem piedade.

_Não se aproximem... Desembainhem suas adagas e se matem... Lutem uns contra os outros até morrer._

O quarto transbordava magia, e a abadia se estremeceu ao redor de todos eles. Uma das vidraças explodiu em mil pedaços. alice disse ao jovem vrekener que saltasse... E que não abrisse as asas em nenhum momento. Com olhar confuso, ele obedeceu, sem queixar-se dos cortes que se fez com os vidros quebrados e sem gritar nenhuma só vez enquanto se precipitava contra o vale.

Quando todos estiveram mortos, alice se ajoelhou de novo junto a bella.

— Viva, bella! Cure-se! — Gritava, tentando lhe dar ordens.

Mas era muito tarde. O coração de sua irmã já não pulsava. Tinha o olhar perdido e vazio.

— Não me deixe! — Gritou a menina, sacudindo-a cada vez mais forte...

Os móveis do dormitório de seus pais começaram a tremer, a cama de matrimônio se sacudiu... Outras coisas se moveram... Uma cabeça caiu ao chão. Logo outra.

Seu poder era inimaginável. E, de algum modo, isabella sentiu que se curava. Piscou e abriu os olhos viva e inclusive mais forte que antes.

— As duas irmãs saíram correndo de seu lar para outro mundo, e jamais olharam para trás. — Seguiu contando a seu público atento. — E a única lembrança que ficou a isabella daquela horrível noite foi uma cicatriz ao redor do pescoço, uma história para contar e o juramento de que se vingaria do jovem vrekener, que, por algum milagre, tinha conseguido sobreviver à queda...

Absorta em seus pensamentos, bella mal se deu conta de que o guarda despertou e começava a mover-se debaixo dela. Agachou-se e lhe quebrou o pescoço antes que se esquecesse dele com a história que estava contando.

Uma mulher bateu palmas de alegria.

— Que Deus a abençoe, senhorita. — Disse outra.

Para aquelas pessoas, ela bem podia ser uma enviada do destino. Não um anjo vingador, nem tampouco um bom samaritano, a não ser simplesmente alguém enviado pelo destino, ao serviço tanto do bem como do mal.

Ao fim e ao cabo, o guarda que substituiria ao agora morto poderia ser inclusive pior que o falecido.

— E quando morreu pela segunda vez? — Perguntou uma mulher mais atrevida, que levava a cabeça raspada.

— Estava defendendo alice de outro ataque de uns vrekeners quando as pessoas capturaram isabella e a levantaram ao mais alto do céu para soltá-la logo e lançá-la sobre o chão pavimentado. Sua irmã voltou a curá-la e a arrancou de novo dos braços da morte.

Como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, bella ainda podia ouvir o ruído de seu crânio ao romper-se.

— A terceira vez foi quando os vrekeners a lançaram ao rio. A pobre garota não sabia nadar, e se afogou...

— Fique com ele, maldita bruxa! — Gritou uma voz do andar de baixo, interrompendo a história. Ah, a Rainha das Línguas Silenciosas estava gritando para alice.

A bella lhe pôs um arrepio ao sentir que o ar se impregnava de poder. A feiticeira encarcerada estava entregando seus poderes a sua irmã caçula. Agora, alice poderia comunicar-se telepaticamente com qualquer um, em um raio de ação razoável.

— Não se preocupem. — Disse bella aos humanos. — Leram alguma vez um livro de policiais e ladrões? Pois isso mesmo é o que está fazendo agora meu cúmplice. Só que está roubando... — Pôs voz dramática. — Suas almas!

Nesse instante, uma das mulheres pôs-se a chorar, o que encheu bella de satisfação e lhe recordou por que acreditava que as pessoas eram umas mascotes pouco recomendáveis.

— E quem a matou a vez seguinte? — Perguntou a senhora atrevida. —Os vrekeners?

— Não, foram uns feiticeiros que queriam ficar com seu poder e a envenenaram. — Esses feiticeiros adoravam o veneno, pensou com amargura. Mas logo, ao recordar o acontecido, franziu o cenho preocupada. — Isso de morrer continuamente afetou muito a jovem isabella. Era como se fosse o constante alvo de flechas forjadas com fogo. E começou a desejar outra vida como ninguém jamais o tinha desejado. Sempre que notava que estava em perigo, uma fúria sem igual se apoderava dela e sentia a necessidade de enfrentar-se ao inevitável.

Ao ver que vários dos presentes abriam os olhos como pratos, deu-se conta de que seu estado de concentração tinha criado a ilusão de uma falsa névoa no teto. Frequentemente criava miragens que refletiam seus estados anímicos, inclusive estando adormecida.

Apagou a ilusão com um gesto da mão e outro paciente voltou a falar.

— Senhorita, o que... O que aconteceu com a garota depois de que a envenenaram?

— Quão único queriam as irmãs era sobreviver, que as deixassem em paz e juntar uma fortuna em ouro dedicando-se à bruxaria. Acaso era pedir muito? — Olhou-os aos olhos, como se essa última pergunta fosse muito normal.

— Mas os vrekeners eram incansáveis — Continuou. — e, graças aos feitiços das moças, sempre sabiam onde as encontrar. O pior era o soldado jovem. Como ainda não tinha alcançado a imortalidade quando a feiticeira o fez saltar ao abismo, seu corpo não se regenerou. Tinha ficado mutilado, cheio de cicatrizes e deformado para toda a eternidade.

Fazia já tempo que sabiam que seu nome era james e que era o filho do vrekener que bella tinha decapitado anos atrás.

— Ao não poder utilizar a magia, as irmãs estavam morrendo de fome. isabella tinha dezesseis anos, idade suficiente para fazer o que faria qualquer garota em sua situação.

A senhora atrevida cruzou de braços e apontou:

— Prostituir-se?

— Não. Pesca comercial.

— Sério?

— Nããoo, — Respondeu ela. — fez-se adivinha. O que provocou que a condenassem à morte por bruxaria.

Brincou com a mecha de cabelo branco que tinha no meio de sua juba castanha, e que ocultava de todo mundo mediante uma de suas miragens.

— As bruxas nem sempre eram condenadas à fogueira. Isso é uma falácia. Quando um povo tinha esgotado sua cota de fogueiras, matavam-nas em segredo, as enterrando vivas. —Suavizou a voz. — Podem imaginar o que essa moça sentiu ao engolir terra? O que sentiu ao notar que os pulmões se enchiam de areia?

Olhou a seu público absorto: tinham os olhos muito abertos e estavam tão calados que se teria ouvido voar uma mosca.

— As bruxas humanas faleciam ao cabo de pouco tempo, mas esse não foi o caso de isabella. — Continuou. — Ela resistiu à dama da foice tanto como foi possível, mas era consciente de que o fim se aproximava. E então ouviu uma voz do exterior lhe ordenando que sobrevivesse e saísse da tumba. De modo que a aturdida mente de isabella obedeceu, e com as mãos afastou os cadáveres que havia a seu redor, procurando desesperada a saída, tentando se aproximar um centímetro mais à superfície.

— Por fim, sua mão apareceu por entre o barro. — Prosseguiu alice por detrás dos internos. — Pálida e destroçada. Por fim, alice se reunia com sua irmã. E, enquanto se agachava para ajudá-la, uns relâmpagos cruzaram o céu e granizos, como se a terra estivesse furiosa por ter deixado escapar a sua última presa. Desde essa horrível noite, a isabella não importa nada.

— Isso não é verdade. — Suspirou esta. — Um nada lhe importa muitíssimo.

alice ficou olhando-a, com os olhos de um azul resplandecente devido ao poder que acabava de adquirir.

— Muito graciosa, bella. — Disse-lhe, mandando as palavras diretamente à mente de sua irmã.

Esta deu um salto.

— Telepatia. Genial. Veja se consegue ficar com ela para sempre. — Respondeu.

Deus, sentia-se enormemente aliviada ao ver que alice tinha outro poder. Tentando manter bella com vida, sua irmã estava esgotando a persuasão com a que tinha nascido.

Aparentemente, todas aquelas mortes haviam feito que a feiticeira fosse cada vez mais poderosa, enquanto que Lanthe fosse se debilitando, tanto em intensidade como em capacidade de recuperação.

— A Rainha das Línguas Silenciosas também tinha o dom de comunicar-se com os animais. — Disse-lhe alice deste modo com a mente. — Adivinha o que vou te dar de presente para seu aniversário!

— Oh, merda. — Esse era um dos poderes menos apreciados pelas feiticeiras. Os animais tinham o problema de que poucas vezes estavam o bastante perto para poder ajudar quando os necessitava. — Espero que uma praga de lagostas esteja pelo bairro quando precisarmos.

— Já terminamos. — Disse bella a seu público.

— Espera, o que aconteceu com o enterro? — Perguntou um homem de cabelo comprido.

— As coisas ficaram muito pior. — Respondeu ela lhe tirando importância.

— O que pode ser muito pior que morrer? — Gritou uma mulher que não tinha parado de chorar.

— Conhecer a caius, o Que não Morre. — Explicou a feiticeira com brutalidade. — Caius era um bruxo incapaz de sentir o beijo da morte, assim que lhe fez muita graça aquela moça que parecia ser uma perita no assunto.

— Se estará perguntando onde nos colocamos... — Disse-lhe alice olhando-a aos olhos.

— Sabe de sobra que não temos mais remédio que retornar a seu lado. — Caius tinha métodos suficientes para assegurar-se de que não as perdia de vista. bella riu com amargura. De verdade tinha acreditado alguma vez que com ele iam estar a salvo?

Naquele preciso instante, ouviu o som de umas asas procedente do exterior.

— Já estão aqui. — alice cravou os olhos na janela que havia no alto da parede. — Temos que sair correndo, atravessar os túneis que há sob a cidade e procurar o portal.

— Não gosto de correr. — O edifício se cambaleou, ou isso pareceu, devido ao mau humor de bella.

— E quando gosta? Não tem mais remédio.

Apesar de que ambas as irmãs fossem quase tão rápidas como os duendes e sabiam brigar sujo, os vrekeners eram muitos para poder detê-los. E nenhuma delas possuía a magia necessária para a batalha.

Alice percorreu a sala com o olhar, procurando uma via de fuga.

— Nos apanharão embora consiga nos fazer invisíveis. — Disse a bella.

Com um giro de pulso, esta criou uma miragem e, de repente, ela e alice tinham o mesmo aspecto que o resto de internos.

— Podemos fazer que os humanos saiam em turba e nos esconder entre eles, entramos na noite.

alice negou com a cabeça.

— Os vrekeners nos cheirarão.

Sua irmã arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Alice, acaso não seu conta de como estes humanos fedem?


	2. Chapter

**CAPITULO 1**

_Época atual_

_Clube de strip-tease Língua e Sulco _

_Sul de Louisiana_

— Uma dança privada, para este demônio tão sexy?

Com uma seca e decidida negação de cabeça, Edward Cullen rechaçou a fêmea meio nua.

— A um homem como você, eu ofereceria muito mais que uma dança. — Disse-lhe disse. — E grátis. — Levantou um peito e, com a língua, lambeu o mamilo.

O gesto fez que Edward arqueasse uma sobrancelha, mas respondeu:

— Não estou interessado.

Estava sendo uma das noites mais patéticas de toda sua vida, ali, no meio de um clube fajuto da Tradição, rodeado por strippers. Estava naquele lugar ridículo, sentindo-se como o pior dos hipócritas. Se o inútil do seu irmão se inteirasse de onde estava, teria que suportar seus comentários durante toda a vida.

Mas o contato de Edward tinha insistido em que se encontrassem ali.

Quando uma ninfa se deslizou atrás dele para lhe dar uma massagem nos ombros, Edward a agarrou pelas mãos para lhe dar a volta e poder olhá-la à cara.

— Já disse que não. — Reclamou.

Aquelas fêmeas o deixavam indiferente. O que era estranho, pois estava desesperado para deitar-se com uma. Com certeza que a essas alturas tinha os olhos completamente negros, pois a ninfa se afastou em questão de segundos. _Vou perder os nervos por uma ninfa?_ Zangar-se porque uma fêmea dessa espécie o houvesse tocado era como brigar com um cão por mover a cauda ao ver um osso.

Ultimamente, bastava-lhe com uma tolice para perder os estribos. O rei destronado, conhecido por todos por sua fria racionalidade, por sua paciência infinita com outros, sentia-se como uma bomba a ponto de explodir.

Tinha o inexplicável pressentimento de que logo ia acontecer algo muito, muito importante... Algo transcendental.

Mas dado que esse pressentimento não se apoiava em nada lógico nem razoável, a frustração que sentia ameaçava afogá-lo. Não comia, e não podia dormir nenhuma noite inteira.

Durante as duas últimas semanas, esteve despertando várias vezes enquanto dormia, excitado, masturbando-se sem ser consciente disso, procurando desesperado à única fêmea capaz de acabar com toda aquela frustração. _Deus, necessito uma mulher._

Mas não tinha tempo para conquistar a uma que valesse a pena. Um conflito de interesses mais que acrescentar à lista.

_As necessidades do reino sempre se antepõem às do rei._

Na batalha que tinha iniciado para recuperar a coroa que lhe tinha arrebatado Caius, o Que não Morre, um feiticeiro que não havia modo de matar, havia muitas coisas em jogo.

Edward já se enfrentou uma vez com ele e, por desgraça, sabia que era indestrutível. Embora conseguisse decapitá-lo, foi Edward quem com muita dificuldade saiu com vida daquela confrontação, novecentos anos atrás.

Agora, o monarca destronado estava procurando o modo de matar a Caius para sempre. Com a ajuda de seu irmão Emett e alguns mercenários que trabalhavam para este, Edward tinha conseguido avançar em sua investigação. O emissário com o que ia se reunir essa noite, um demônio de dois metros e meio chamado Felix, ia proporcionar-lhe outra pista.

Vinha de parte de um feiticeiro chamado Aro, o Ferreiro, o meio irmão de Caius, que tinha quase tantas vontades de ver este morto como Edward. Aro não era melhor elemento que Caius, mas já se sabe: _Os inimigos de meu inimigos são..._

Nesse preciso instante, uma diaba envolta em pele negra e com maquiagem barata nos chifres repassou a Edward com o olhar, e ele deu a volta.

Sentia curiosidade pelas garotas más, sempre tinha sido assim, mas não eram seu tipo... Por muito que Emett jogasse em sua cara cada vez que brigavam.

Edward queria encontrar a sua rainha, a mulher destinada a estar com ele, uma diaba virtuosa que sempre estaria a seu lado e o satisfaria na cama.

Supunha-se que, para um demônio, fazer amor com a mulher escolhida pelo destino para ele era algo espetacular, muito mais que qualquer confusão de uma noite. Depois de quinze séculos esperando, Edward estava bastante seguro de que já estava chegando a hora de comprová-lo.

Respirou fundo. Aparentemente ainda não. _Há muitas coisas em jogo_. Edward sabia que, se dessa vez não derrotasse seu inimigo, perderia o reino e a coroa para sempre.

_Perderei meu lar._ Fechou os punhos com força até notar que as curtas garras negras se cravavam nas palmas das mãos. Caius e seus seguidores tinham destroçado o castelo de Tornin. O bruxo se proclamou rei e tinha devotado asilo a todos os inimigos de Edward. O castelo estava agora custodiado por zumbis, mortos vivos que tinham retornado do Submundo e aos que só se podia matar matando a seu criador.

Em qualquer parte se ouviam histórias sobre as orgias, os sacrifícios e os incestos que aconteciam detrás dos antes sagrados muros de Tornin. Edward preferia morrer antes que entregar para sempre seu ancestral lar a essas criaturas tão depravadas e repugnantes, a pior raça de toda a criação.

_Que Deus ajude a quem esta noite cruzar em meu caminho. Sou uma bomba relógio..._

Por fim chegou Laurent, teletransportando-se dentro do bar. A pele do demônio de pus parecia cera líquida e cheirava a podre. A malha que usava debaixo da roupa lhe sobressaía pelos punhos e o pescoço da camisa. Levava botas de água e, tal como ditavam as normas de educação, ia esvaziando fora a intervalos regulares.

Ao sentar-se frente à Edward, fez um som peculiar.

— Meu amo e senhor procura um tesouro tão raro que quase parece tirado de uma fábula. — Começou sem preâmbulos. — Em troca, está disposto a entregar algo igual de fantástico. — Trocando à língua demoníaca, perguntou-lhe: — O que estaria disposto a fazer em troca de uma arma capaz de matar ao que não morre?

_**Castelo do Tornin **_

_**Reino de Rothkalina**_

Uma cabeça caiu rodando pelos degraus de diante do trono de Caius, e Bella se limitou a esquivá-la e continuar subindo.

A cabeça em questão pertencia a oráculo trezentos e cinquenta e seis, que era o número exato de adivinhas que tinham trabalhado em Tornin desde que Bella se instalou ali.

O aroma de sangue encheu o ambiente enquanto os zumbis devoravam frenéticos o corpo que correspondia a essa cabeça.

Enquanto Caius, o meio irmão de Bella e rei de Rothkalina limpava o sangue das mãos, o que indicava que tinha sido ele quem tinha arrancado a cabeça da oráculo em um ataque de raiva, provavelmente furioso por algo que este lhe havia dito.

Permanecia de pé, orgulhoso, no meio do dourado salão do trono. Levava meia armadura no ombro esquerdo e uma capa espetacular no direito. Uma adaga lhe pendurava do quadril. Sobre sua pálida juba brilhava uma coroa muito trabalhada, que fazia também as funções de capacete.

Via-se elegante e sofisticado, e totalmente incapaz de arrancar a cabeça de uma mulher só com as mãos.

Caius tinha se apropriado de muitos poderes: piroteknia, levitação, capacidade de teletransportar-se... Os tinha arrebatado de seus meio irmãos antes de matá-los. Mas ainda era incapaz de ver o futuro. E isso o deixava furioso.

— Tem algo a dizer, Isabella? Não me diga que está se abrandando...

Ela era quão única se atrevia a levantar o rosto, assim que todas as criaturas de palácio ficaram em silêncio. As estadias estavam transbordando das muitas facções que constituíam o Pravus, o novo exército de Caius.

Entre suas filas se encontravam centauros, invídia — umas fêmeas que eram a personificação da discórdia, — ogros, fantasmas malvados, vampiros caídos, demônios do fogo com as palmas fumegantes... E mais seres dos que se podiam nomear.

E quase todos quereriam vê-la morta.

— Com os tempos atuais, é muito difícil encontrar a alguém de confiança. — Suspirou Bella, a quem lhe custava muito sentir pena por alguém. Ao fim e ao cabo, ela mesma tinha despertado mais de uma vez ensopada em seu próprio sangue. — Mas é uma lástima, irmãozinho, porque sem ela voltamos a estar às cegas.

— Não se preocupe, encontrarei a outra adivinha em seguida.

— Desejo a você a melhor das sortes. — As adivinhas não cresciam nas árvores, e já estavam se esgotando as possibilidades de encontrar a uma que quisesse trabalhar para eles. — E por isso mandou me chamar? — Perguntou aborrecida assinalando o corpo decapitado.

Bella esquivou com o olhar o poço das almas e se dedicou a estudar outros detalhes da estadia. Seu irmão a tinha modificado drasticamente depois de arrebatá-la do poderoso Edward. Tinha substituído o austero trono do demônio por um de ouro, que agora estava salpicado pelo sangue da jugular da oráculo.

_Fez isso aqui..._

Nas paredes, Caius tinha mandado pendurar as bandeiras com suas cores e tapeçarias representando o seu animal talismã: o ouroboros, uma serpente que engolia sua própria cauda, e que representava sua falta de morte. Tudo o que antes tinha sido sóbrio era agora barroco. E, apesar de tudo, aquele lugar seguia sem encaixar com o sofisticado Caius.

Segundo a lenda, o medieval castelo de Tornin tinha sido criado por uma mão divina para proteger o poço, com seis robustas torres rodeando-o. Apesar de que as pedras davam um ar rude à fortaleza, esta tinha um aspecto harmônico. Tornin era perfeitamente imperfeito.

Quão mesmo seu antigo monarca, segundo se dizia.

Caius jogou a capa para trás antes de sentar-se.

— Mandei chamá-la faz meia hora.

— Bom, acabo de recordar. — Ela e Alice estavam vendo um DVD no ensolarado quarto de sua irmã. Passavam-se pelo menos sete horas ao dia vendo filmes. Aparentemente, a televisão por assinatura ia demorar muito em chegar à área.

Ao passar junto ao centauro virre, olhou-o entre as pernas e lhe perguntou:

— Que tal o leva? Para a esquerda, conforme vejo. Sua esquerda e minha direita.

Apesar de que a fúria do centauro era evidente, este jamais se atreveria a desafiá-la. Ali Bella tinha muito poder.

Piscou-lhe os olhos para recordar-lhe e seguiu para Caius.

— Teria chegado antes, mas tinha que me ocupar de algo muito importante.

— De verdade?

— Não. — E isso era quão único Bella ia dizer sobre o assunto.

Caius ficou olhando-a fascinado, as íris castanhas de seus olhos cintilando. Mas quando ela tirou a capa, o rei pareceu despertar de seu feitiço e repassou seu traje com desaprovação: um pequeno top de tecido de ouro, uma diminuta minissaia, luvas com garras nos dedos, e botas altas.

Depois de lhe percorrer o corpo com o olhar, Caius se dedicou ao rosto de sua meio-irmã. Pintou-se umas asas nos olhos, das pálpebras até o nascimento do cabelo.

No passado, o rei tinha tentado impor uma lei que obrigasse a todas as fêmeas a cobrir o rosto com a tradicional máscara de seda das feiticeiras em vez de pintar-se e ir cobertas dos pés à cabeça.

O traje de Bella deixava bem claro o que esta pensava da proposta.

— A verdade, Caius, é que só vim tomar meu "remédio".

— Darei-lhe isso mais tarde. — Respondeu ele sacudindo negligentemente a mão.

Que fácil lhe resultava tirar a importância do assunto. Como se notava que não era Caius quem a necessitava para escapar de uma morte horrível.

— Agora mesmo, temos algo mais importante que discutir...

Heide, outra meia irmã do rei e eterna Nêmesis de Bella, chegou nesse momento, e subiu os degraus para o trono de dois em dois e se colocou junto a Caius, lugar que lhe pertencia, pois era sua concubina além de parente. Seguro que tinha ido correndo até ali frenética, ao inteirar-se de que a feiticeira estava na corte, para assegurar-se de que esta não o roubava.

Heide estava muito confusa a respeito de duas coisas: uma, Caius iria com Bella se ela o pedisse. Dois, Bella jamais o pediria.

O bruxo ignorou Heide por completo e não afastou a vista da feiticeira nem um segundo.

— O que é tão importante? — Perguntou Bella.

— Meus espiões levam muito tempo vigiando as atividades de Aro, o Ferreiro, assim como as de seus mais próximos seguidores.

Aro tinha passado a vida escondendo-se de Caius, e era um dos dois meio irmãos do bruxo que tinham conseguido sobreviver fora de Tornin.

— Inteirei-me que mandou um emissário para reunir-se com o próprio Edward Cullen.

Por fim algo interessante!

— Edward e Aro, nossos inimigos mais poderosos, aliando-se. Essas são más notícias.

— Temos que fazer algo. Um de meus espiões ouviu como o emissário prometia ao demônio uma espada forjada para me matar.

A corte inteira ficou em silêncio, incluindo Bella.

Caius suspirou cansado.

— Isso não é possível. Não pode fazer-se. — Diria-se que parecia decepcionado. — Sabe quantas bombas, feitiços, lanças, adagas e venenos se supunha que podiam me matar?

A verdade era que Bella tinha visto o bruxo com uma adaga cravada no coração, sem cabeça, convertido em cinza... E sempre tinha ressurgido como a ave fênix, mais forte que antes. Seu nome mesmo o dizia, _O Que não Morre._

— Mas Edward deve acreditar que sim funcionará. — Prosseguiu. — O demônio, que é famoso por sua têmpera e por sua cabeça fria, abandonou o ponto de encontro a toda pressa e chamou seu irmão Emett logo que entrou no carro, antes de sair zumbindo para Nova Orleans.

— Deve ter ido reunir-se com seu irmão. — Disse Sabine.

Emett, o Fazedor de Reis, era um mercenário sem escrúpulos, de quem se comentava que podia sentar a qualquer rei em seu trono... Exceto seu irmão. Ambos tinham estado trabalhando juntos durante séculos para recuperar Tornin.

O atual lar de Bella. _Esqueçam, demônios. Não penso voltar a me mudar._

Heide pigarreou.

— Meu senhor, se a espada não pode matá-lo, por que o preocupa?

— Porque que alguém o ache assim é igualmente perigoso. — Respondeu Bella com impaciência. — Poderiam considerar a espada como referência, utilizá-la como propaganda.

Uma pequena revolta tinha estalado já no campo, onde os demônios exigiam que retornasse seu rei destronado.

Seguiam reclamando-o... Depois de nove séculos.

Bella frequentemente se perguntava o que Edward haveria feito para ganhar tal lealdade.

— É óbvio que não posso permitir que os irmãos se encontrem. — Prosseguiu a feiticeira. — Interceptarei Edward antes que chegue à cidade.

— E depois? — Perguntou Caius sem alterar-se. — O que fará com ele?

— Depois matarei dois pássaros com um tiro. — Respondeu ela. — A profecia começou.

Bem a tempo para a Ascensão.

A cada quinhentos anos tinha lugar uma grande guerra entre imortais, e estava a ponto de estalar a seguinte.

Bella percorreu com a vista o poço misterioso que havia no centro da sala, repleto de restos de sacrifícios, de partes ensanguentadas e irreconhecíveis procedentes de corpos de diferentes seres. O futuro da feiticeira dependia de que pudesse desencadear aquele poder. E o demônio era a chave.

Deu-se a volta para Caius e viu que este a olhava com o cenho franzido, como se pensasse que voltaria atrás e não se atreveria a deitar-se com o demônio. Mas, de fato, Bella estava impaciente por fazê-lo e saborear por fim todo o poder que estava a seu alcance.

Ao fim queria algo, desejava algo.

— E se o demônio resistir? — Perguntou Heide.

— Jogou uma olhada em mim ultimamente? — Provocou-a Bella, girando sobre seus os calcanhares, gesto que provocou que Caius se inclinasse para frente e que Heide a fulminasse com o olhar.

Esta não era uma pobre necessitada. Seu poder consistia em neutralizar os poderes de outros. Podia apagar uma miragem com a mesma facilidade com que Bella podia criá-lo. Alice a apelidava a Corta Onda e Tia Aborrecida.

— Não subestime o demônio. — Disse Caius ao fim. — É um dos seres com maior força de vontade que jamais conheci. Não esqueça que me enfrentou e continua com vida.

Bella suspirou, fazendo um esforço por manter a raia seu proverbial mau humor.

— Sim, mas eu tenho umas qualidades "únicas", que garantem que posso seduzir ao demônio sem nenhum problema.

— Também tem um inconveniente. — Bufou Heide. — É o inseto estranho da Tradição.

Era certo que era única: uma virgem sedutora. Bella riu ao ouvir o comentário de Heide, mas ao olhar seu irmão ficou sério de repente.

— Caius, diga a sua bonequinha que se cale, ou lhe farei uma focinheira com seus intestinos. — Esfregou as garras de uma das luvas com os da outra mão e o som ressoou por toda a sala.

Heide ergueu o queixo, mas empalideceu. A verdade era que Bella lhe tinha tirado mais de uma víscera. Várias vezes. Guardava-as dentro de potes, na mesinha de noite.

Mas agora a feiticeira tentava contê-lo o máximo possível, porque sempre que brigava com Heide, Caius parecia excitar-se sobremaneira.

— Além disso, se o demônio conseguir resistir a isto, — Passou as mãos pelo corpo. —tenho um plano no quarto. — Ela sempre tinha um plano B.

— Precisará dele. — zombou Heide.

Bella lhe mandou um beijo, o pior insulto que havia entre as feiticeiras, que guardavam venenos nos anéis para jogá-los nas bebidas... Ou soprá-los aos olhos de seus inimigos.

— Capture-o esta noite, e logo... Ponha isso. — Concluiu Caius com asco.

Edward não só era um demônio, seres aos que os feiticeiros consideravam apenas um degrau por cima dos animais, mas também, além disso, o rei caído era o inimigo mortal do bruxo.

E por fim tinha chegado o momento de que Bella entregasse sua virgindade, ao menos fisicamente, e rendesse seu corpo a uma criatura. Não era de estranhar que Caius houvesse ficado furioso com a oráculo. Parte dele desejava o poder que sua meio-irmã ia adquirir. E outra parte a desejava como fêmea; por isso gostava das que se pareciam com ela, como a ruiva Heide.

Caius ficou em pé e desceu os degraus até ficar frente à Bella. Ignorando as queixas de Heide e a advertência no olhar da própria feiticeira, levantou a mão devagar para lhe tocar o rosto.

Tinha as unhas longas, sujas, fortes e manchadas de sangue.

— Cuidado, irmão, já sabe que eu não gosto que nenhum homem me toque. — Disse ela quando ele segurou seu queixo.

Quando Bella estava zangada, como acontecia naquele momento, o que tinha ao redor começava a explodir e a sacudir-se como se houvesse um terremoto, e os ventos sopravam igual a em uma tempestade. Ao ver que todos seus súditos saíam apavorados, Caius a soltou a contra gosto.

— Tenho as coordenadas da rota que Edward seguirá. — Disse a seguir. — Alice pode abrir um portal que vá das masmorras até o lugar exato, e você pode detê-lo ali. Será a armadilha perfeita. A não ser que Alice já tenha perdido esse poder.

Esta ainda podia abrir portais, entretanto essa faculdade ia debilitando com cada um das tentativas, assim só podia fazê-lo mais ou menos a cada seis dias. Bella confiava em que não o houvesse feito ultimamente.

— Por que não diz a Alice que venha e o pede você mesmo? — Propôs, conseguindo que Caius fizesse uma careta.

Por algum motivo, este sempre resistiu a estar perto da jovem e tinha decretado que as duas irmãs jamais estivessem juntas ante sua presença.

— E exatamente quanto tempo tenho para preparar minha grande atuação? — Perguntou logo Bella.

— Tem que interceptá-lo nas próximas duas horas.

— Pois então vou já. — A falta de tempo para poder organizar a deixava furiosa. A encantava fazer previsões, planos alternativos, preparar-se para contingências. Era muito mais divertida a preparação mesma que o ato em si. Adorava esboçar as possíveis contingências durante meses, mas agora só tinha um par de horas.

Antes que se fosse, Caius se inclinou para ela e lhe murmurou ao ouvido:

— Se houvesse um modo de evitar que tivesse que se deitar com esse animal, o teria encontrado.

— Sei, irmão.

Nisso sim o acreditava. Caius jamais a entregaria a outro por vontade própria, porque desde a primeira vez que a viu a queria para ele. Uma vez, havia-lhe dito que havia algo em seus olhos que não tinha visto antes: o escuro conhecimento de saber o que se sente ao morrer. Algo que ele não saberia jamais.

Pousou em seu ombro nu uma mão gelada, e Bella teve a sensação de ouvi-lo gemer com o contato.

— Não me toque, Caius. — Soltou cada palavra, lançando as sílabas como se fossem serpentes envenenadas, e ele afastou a mão.

Às vezes, tinha que lhe recordar que era igual a aqueles répteis aos que adorava.

Bella se voltou e lhe deu diretamente as costas, em vez de retroceder os três passos que a levariam à saída. Passou junto ao poço e se atreveu a lhe jogar uma olhada.

_Logo..._

— Confio em que não me falhará. — Disse Caius. — Edward não tem que reunir-se com seu irmão.

— Considere-o feito. — Respondeu ela com convicção. Tão difícil podia ser capturar a um demônio?

**NOTAS FINAIS**

E ai gente vcs estao gostando?

se sim deixem reviews p mim saber a opiniao de vcs!

beijos ate o proximo ;*


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_Um tesouro tão raro que quase parece tirado de uma fábula..._

Edward pisou no acelerador de sua McLaren e atravessou o caminho deserto, os faróis do carro cortando a névoa dos pântanos. A loucura que fervia em seu interior, aquela inexplicável tensão, tinha alcançado níveis insuportáveis.

Caius podia morrer.

Cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora. Cento e oitenta...

Uma espada forjada por Aro, o Ferreiro.

Edward tinha esperado tanto tempo que chegasse esse momento que lhe custava acreditar que por fim o tivesse alcançado. Embora não confiasse no demônio Laurent, Edward sim confiava em sua aliada, a Valquíria Esme, a adivinha que tinha organizado o encontro.

Esme havia dito a Edward que essa seria a última oportunidade que teria de matar Caius. Das duas uma: ou o conseguiria ou sucumbiria a ele para sempre.

E por fim os deuses lhe diziam que era possível vencê-lo, embora o preço que Aro exigia em troca da espada era algo impossível de conseguir. Ou isso parecia.

Duzentos e vinte e cinco quilômetros por hora.

Apesar de que já fazia vários minutos que Edward tinha desligado o telefone, depois de falar com seu irmão, seguia apertando a mandíbula. Emmett, o ser em quem menos se podia confiar em todo o universo, tinha-lhe informado que já estava em posse do objeto que Aro tinha exigido em troca da espada.

Emmett tinha aceitado a contra gosto a reunir-se com Edward no lugar de sempre, ao norte de Nova Orleans, com a coisa em questão, mas a este ainda lhe faltava uma meia hora de caminho; tempo de sobra para que seu irmão voltasse atrás... Se é que não o havia feito já.

Com esse pensamento, Edward pisou no acelerador e ficou a duzentos e sessenta por hora. _Não vou o bastante rápido._ Daria sua mão direita em troca de poder teletransportar-se de novo. Caius tinha bloqueado a capacidade de rastreamento, ou teletransportação, de Edward e Emmett. O rei demônio jamais se havia sentido tão frustrado como nesses momentos. _Há muito em jogo._

Sim, Emmett tinha encontrado o objeto, mas não o fazia nenhuma graça entregá-lo a ele.

_Fugirá._ Edward tinha que chegar antes que isso pudesse acontecer. Esteve muito tempo pensando em seu irmão, convencido de que Emmett voltaria a lhe decepcionar. Duzentos e setenta e cinco...

Edward estava disposto a morrer por seu povo. Por que Emmett não?

Uns olhos o olharam por cima dos faróis do carro. Não pertenciam a um animal. Uma mulher.

Pisou no freio de repente, deu um giro no volante e perdeu o controle do veículo.

Os pneus chiaram no meio da noite e o esportivo começou a dar voltas ao redor de si mesmo a toda velocidade. Mas, de algum modo, Edward conseguiu endireitá-lo.

— Vai freá-lo! — Exclamou Alice impressionada.

Bella levantou as mãos e balbuciou:

— Não acredito.

Justo quando parecia que o demônio voltava a ter o controle do carro, Bella criou uma miragem na estrada para ocultar o contraforte da ponte e impedir que ele pudesse vê-lo.

Edward se dirigiu para ali a toda velocidade.

Soou uma explosão, ouviu-se o ruído do metal ao chocar-se, romperam-se os vidros. Colunas de fumaça saíram do capô e as juntas rangeram. O precioso e brilhante carro negro ficou completamente destroçado.

— Era necessário que fosse um acidente tão besta? — Perguntou Alice, soprando para cima para afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. — Não acredito que agora esteja de humor para um encontro romântico.

— Foi você quem estava gritando que o parasse.

Fazia um momento, quando Bella ouviu o suave ronrono do carro ao aproximar-se, fez invisível a sua irmã e criou uma miragem com um carro avariado na estrada, com o capô levantado.

Uma dama em apuros incapaz de consertar seu próprio carro. Um tópico ridículo, mas necessário.

Ao ver que Edward não se detinha, levantou os braços, mas ele seguiu adiante. Negando-se a que a ignorasse, Bella se mostrou com seu verdadeiro aspecto e se colocou justo diante do carro. E Edward deu um giro no volante para não atropelá-la.

— Além disso, é um demônio. — Prosseguiu. — Os demônios são muito resistentes... E sensuais.

Abriu-se a porta do carro e então Bella assinalou:

— Vê? O que te dizia?

Mas Edward não saiu do veículo.

— _Por que demora tanto?_ — Perguntou Alice com telepatia, mordendo as unhas enquanto falava desse modo silencioso. — _E se tivermos atraído aos vrekeners?_ — Apesar de que tinham passado tantos anos, esses monstros seguiam perseguindo as irmãs.

— _Ainda temos tempo._ — Respondeu sua irmã pelo mesmo meio, embora estivesse impaciente para ver o homem a quem ia entregar-se, um dos líderes mais respeitados da Tradição.

Bella tinha lido tudo o que se escreveu sobre Edward e estava a par de todos os detalhes de sua história. Tinha mil e quinhentos anos, cinco irmãos, dos quais ficavam vivos um macho e duas fêmeas, e tinha sido guerreiro muito antes de herdar inesperadamente a coroa de Rothkalina.

Também sabia o aspecto que tinha: era alto e forte, com algumas cicatrizes no rosto causadas pela guerra, e uns intensos olhos verdes que se tornavam negros quando o demônio sentia fúria... Ou desejo. Ao ser um demônio da ira, tinha os chifres presos à cabeça em vez de levantados para cima. Um lhe tinha quebrado antes de converter-se em imortal.

_Mmm. Chifres._ E, se seu plano saía segundo o previsto, em questão de horas seu corpo o acolheria em seu interior.

Se não, sempre podia recorrer ao veneno que guardava em seu anel. Debaixo do rubi ocultava um sonífero que Hang, a fazedora de venenos e poções do castelo, tinha-lhe preparado no porão. Os demônios eram muito suscetíveis a ambas as misturas.

A Bella não fazia nenhuma graça ter que drogar Edward, mas o faria se fosse necessário; faria qualquer coisa para levá-lo à masmorra que tinha preparada para ele... Uma da que não poderia escapar apesar de toda sua força demoníaca.

A cela estava a poucos metros de onde se encontravam.

Alice tinha aberto um portal justo em cima e as havia feito aparecer na estrada. Para ocultá-lo, Bella tinha criado a maior e mais complicada miragem de toda sua vida, e tinha conseguido que a masmorra parecesse formar parte do caminho pelo qual circulava o carro de Edward.

Depois do que pareceu toda uma eternidade, o demônio saiu de entre a massa de ferros. Bella se deu conta de que, sem ser consciente disso, até então tinha estado contendo a respiração.

Ali estava.

Na verdade era alto, devia medir dois metros, e seus ombros eram muito largos. Tinha o cabelo cor de bronze. Os chifres lhe nasciam no alto da testa e se colavam a ambos os lados de sua cabeça, e, ao ser da cor das conchas, passavam quase despercebidos. E sim, um tinha a ponta quebrada.

Rydstrom cambaleou ao dar os primeiros passos, mas não parecia estar ferido gravemente. Não se via sangue por nenhum lado.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e Alice lhe disse com telepatia:

— _Seu demônio... Dá medo._

Ia corrigi-la e a lhe dizer: "Não é meu demônio", mas a verdade era que durante um tempo sim o seria.

— _Sim, dá._

A julgar por seu aspecto, Bella haveria dito que se tratava de um capanga ou de algum outro tipo de criminoso. Coisa estranha, pois se supunha que Edward era a razão personificada, um líder sábio ao que gostava de resolver os conflitos dialogando e descobrir a solução dos mistérios mais complexos.

Na Tradição, dizia-se que de sua boca jamais tinha saído uma mentira. O que devia ser uma mentira em si mesmo.

— _Vai tentar seduzi-lo ou o meterá na cela sem mais?_

— _Vou tentar seduzi-lo. Se se der conta de que o estamos capturando, poderia ficar em plano demoníaco._ — Alisou o vestido azul claro com as mãos.

— _Está muito bem._ — Disse Alice. — _Parece muito doce. Esses tons pastel sempre deixam aos machos a cem._

— _Esses comentários são de tudo desnecessários, Alice._

Como Sabine não queria que Rydstrom soubesse que era uma feiticeira, pôs-se um vestido elegante, mas bastante insípido. Estava convencida de que não lhe faria nenhum mal aparentar ser recatada. Seguro que ao demônio gostava das fêmeas assim.

De fato, mais lhe valia. Excetuando o anel, não levava nenhuma joia em todo o corpo. E ia maquiada. Soltou a juba, que lhe caía até a cintura, e não levava nenhum adorno no cabelo. Tudo isso Bella não gostava de nada.

— _Está segura de querer seguir adiante com isto?_ — Perguntou Alice. — _Está decidida a deixar que um de nossos inimigos te manuseie?_

— _Completamente._ — Respondeu sua irmã com o olhar fixo em sua presa.

Um objetivo, uma meta, uma possibilidade se abria ante ela.

O demônio retrocedeu um par de passos e se agachou para inspecionar as imperfeições. Soltou um assobio ao ver o destroço, mas logo afastou o olhar do carro.

— Há alguém aí? — Gritou. Estava se recuperando rapidamente do choque. Tinha os ombros jogados para trás e o queixo levantado, em uma pose indiscutivelmente majestosa. — Está ferida?

Bella não respondeu, mas sim deixou que a voz dele a envolvesse. Era agradável, com o acento britânico típico dos demônios da ira.

Edward se voltou para ela e tirou um celular do bolso para olhar a tela.

— Maldição! — Ouviu-o exclamar. Naquela área não havia cobertura.

O demônio usava uma jaqueta negra em cima de um fino pulôver também negro, que se colava a seu torso. Os objetos eram de corte simples, mas se via a légua que eram muito caros. Feitos medida, é óbvio. Não qualquer roupa podia ficar bem, com aquelas costas e aqueles ombros.

Tinha uma cicatriz no rosto que ia da testa à bochecha. Teria sido ferido antes de ficar "petrificado" em seu corpo imortal, pois do contrário lhe teria curado sem deixar rastro. A julgar por seu aspecto, Edward devia ter uns trinta e quatro ou trinta e cinco anos quando se converteu em imortal.

A cicatriz lhe dava um ar perigoso que não encaixava com seu porte nem com a roupa cara, e acontecia o mesmo com os chifres, as presas e as garras negras...

— _Já já me deitaria com ele._ — Disse Alice.

— _Dado que você se deita com qualquer um, seu comentário não tem sentido._

— _Está ciumenta._

Sim, sim o estava.

Quando Edward levantou a vista e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Bella, esta viu que eram os mais verdes que jamais tinha visto.

— _Vá. _— Disse a sua irmã. — _Prepare-se para fechar o portal detrás de nós. Quando o capturar, vá a Caius e lhe diga que a missão foi um êxito. Diga-o em voz alta, para que se inteirem todos os idiotas da corte._

— _Farei isso. Vá até ele, tigresa._

Uma vez que Alice se foi, Bella se concentrou por completo em Edward. Este entrecerrou os olhos quando ela retocou a miragem para que a noite tivesse um aspecto onírico. Fez que as estrelas brilhassem mais, que a lua parecesse mais cheia. Com o cenho franzido, o demônio se aproximou.

Podia ver como a olhava. Sua vista foi de sua juba até o recatado vestido que, devido à umidade da noite, o tinha colado ao corpo. Quando os olhos do demônio se detiveram em seus mamilos erguidos, viu-o passar a mão pela boca.

_Chegou o momento de conduzi-lo para o portal._ Bella pôs-se a andar afastando-se de Edward.

— Não, espera! — Disse ele. — Está bem?

Bella deu a volta, mas seguiu avançando de costas para a armadilha.

— Não te farei mal. — O demônio correu a seu lado. — Seu carro está perto?

— Necessito sua ajuda. — Disse ela, fiel a seu papel de donzela em apuros.

— É óbvio. Vive perto daqui?

Por fim estavam o bastante próximos ao portal.

— Necessito sua ajuda. — Repetiu Bella, passando detrás do que parecia um salgueiro à beira de um rio, mas que em realidade existia só na miragem que ocultava a masmorra.

O demônio a seguiu até ali, e ela viu que o portal estava se fechando atrás deles. A armadilha tinha funcionado, e ele não se inteirou.

— Tenho que ir à cidade. — Disse Edward. — Mas retornarei para ajudá-la.

Sem podê-lo evitar, Bella desviou a vista para a cicatriz de seu rosto... Era a primeira vez que a via tão de perto.

Ele se deu conta e pareceu esperar algum tipo de reação por parte dela.

A Bella, a cicatriz não lhe incomodava tanto como parecia incomodá-lo, e decidiu utilizar isso contra o demônio.

Edward não era absolutamente como o tinha imaginado. Era muito melhor. E se ficava muito mais tempo olhando aqueles intensos olhos verdes deles, terminaria por esquecer quem era. Então se aproximou dele, que, desconfiado, deu um passo atrás.

— Necessito sua ajuda agora. — Se apressou a dizer ela.

Agarrando-lhe uma mão entre as suas, a levou aos lábios e a beijou, e logo a colocou em cima de um de seus seios.

Como se não fosse consciente do que estava fazendo, Edward gemeu e o acariciou.

— Isto é o que preciso. — Murmurou Bella, arqueando-se contra ele.

— E os deuses sabem que quero dar isso a você, mas antes tenho que...

— Preciso de você... — Agarrou-lhe a outra mão e a colocou na parte interna de uma coxa. — Agora.

Edward fechou os dedos sobre o seio e se agarrou à coxa com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Mas, apesar de tudo, parecia decidido a ir-se dali. Bella tentou ler a mente, mas os demônios podiam bloquear ditos ataques. Só pôde perceber o eco de seus pensamentos, e isso porque eram muito, muito fortes.

_Faz tanto tempo que não estou com uma mulher... Não posso... Tenho responsabilidades..._

Exatamente quanto tempo? E quem se acreditava que era para atrever-se a rechaçá-la? Por "responsabilidades"?

O rechaço era do mais intrigante.

Bella sabia que aos demônios adoravam que lhes acariciassem os chifres, que lhes fascinava que seus companheiros os tocassem antes de fazer amor. Os de Edward se ergueram e estavam se obscurecendo à medida que se excitava, assim levantou uma mão e rodeou com os dedos um deles.

Ele se estremeceu de prazer.

— Beije-me, demônio. — Puxou seu chifre até conseguir que inclinasse a cabeça.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Edward gemeu do mais profundo de sua garganta.

_... Sinto uma conexão com ela, talvez seja..._

Sim, por fim Edward compreendeu o que ela era para ele e o que isso significava._ Agora tudo irá sobre rodas._

O rei demônio começou a beijá-la, enredando a língua devagar com a sua. Bella teve a impressão de que estava fazendo verdadeiros esforços para ser delicado. Certamente tinha medo de assustá-la. Mas quando por sua parte foi ao encontro da língua dele, lhe devolvendo a carícia, suas mãos se agarraram a suas nádegas e a empurrou contra sua mais que considerável ereção.

Assim que o que se dizia sobre os demônios não era um exagero.

Edward movia os quadris em busca dos dela, que pensou: _Isto está muito melhor._ Quando os homens ficavam nesse plano, perdiam a capacidade de raciocinar.

Relaxou-se um pouco e começou a desfrutar do beijo. O demônio tinha um gosto muito bom, tinha os lábios firmes e sabia como utilizá-los. Seguiu beijando-a desse modo tão demolidor e explorando seu corpo.

Mas, ao excitar-se, Bella convocou a miragem do fogo. Se ele via as chamas, descobriria sua identidade. Justo quando começava a preocupar-se por ter reagido com tanta intensidade a seus beijos, Edward se separou dela.

— Eu... Não posso fazer isto agora. Tenho que me reunir com alguém. Há muito em jogo.

Dizia-o a sério?

— Faça amor comigo. — Sussurrou, aproximando-se mais dele. — Aqui. Sob esta árvore, sob a luz da lua. Necessito de você. — E era verdade.

— Não. Tenho que cumprir com minhas obrigações. — Respondeu com voz dura e pensamentos encontrados, debatendo-se consigo mesmo.

_... É tão bonita... Meu sexo anseia penetrá-la... Meus chifres... Não! As necessidades do reino se antepõem sempre às do monarca..._

Supunha-se que Edward era paciente e precavido. E agora Bella podia acrescentar generoso a essa lista de virtudes.

O demônio deu um passo atrás e ela ficou boquiaberta. _Vai rechaçar-me._ Tinha-lhe devotado seu corpo, tinha-lhe suplicado que fizesse amor com ela e a estava rechaçando.

Surpreendente. Quão único Bella gostava mais que urdir um bom plano era que a surpreendessem. Edward lhe tinha resistido... À companheira que o destino lhe tinha escolhido.

— Então, não me deixa escolha, Edward.

Este franziu o cenho ao ouvir seu nome dos lábios dela, Bella apagou a miragem. A estrada e a lua desapareceram de forma gradual, deixando ao descoberto a masmorra infranqueável. Então, Edward deu a volta e compreendeu tudo.

— É a irmã de Caius e Aro, Isabella, a Rainha das Miragens.

— Muito bem, demônio.

O olhar de desejo desapareceu de seu rosto, que agora refletia só desgosto.

— Mostre-se tal como é.

— Sou assim. — Passou as mãos pelos seios até chegar à cintura. — E me alegro muito de que você goste tanto do meu corpo.

_Embora não o suficiente..._

— Por que me fez isso, Bella? — Perguntou ele, sem ocultar que tentava manter a raia seu temperamento.

Ela assinalou a cama que havia no centro da cela... Com algemas e correntes no travesseiro e nos pés.

— Acaso não é evidente?

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Oi gente !

e ai gostaram de como eles se encontraram?

eu adorei ! mandem reviews dizendo o q vcs acharam

beijos ate o proximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 3**_

— Não, não é evidente. — Edward desviou o olhar da cama para a feiticeira que tinha diante de si.

Um montão de pensamentos se amontoaram na mente do demônio, várias teorias que desprezou imediatamente. _Uma cama com correntes. _Bella não tinha podido seduzi-lo por bem, e agora pretendia fazê-lo por mal?

Ao notar que a ideia lhe resultava surpreendentemente erótica, deu por seguro que a feiticeira o tinha enfeitiçado. Tinha que ser isso. Tinha visto desaparecer a estrada ante seus olhos, tinha visto como se movia o contraforte da ponte. Aquela mulher tinha um poder inimaginável e, por algum motivo, tinha decidido ir atrás dele.

Edward estudou a mal iluminada estadia. Tratava-se de uma cela bastante grande. Uma que conhecia a perfeição, pois ele mesmo havia feito prender ali a seus detentos quando ocupava o trono do castelo de Tornin.

_Prendeu-me em minha maldita prisão._

Voltou a olhá-la e lhe sustentou o olhar. Tinha uns olhos estranhos, íris cor chocolate rodeadas por um círculo café escuro. Sentia-se incapaz de deixar de olhá-los.

— Trouxe-me para Tornin, assim suponho que está com Caius.

— Assim é. — Ronronou.

_Estou em meu próprio cárcere, prisioneiro de meu pior inimigo._

— E quando poderei vê-lo? — Perguntou entre dentes.

— Não o verá. Não precisa. A única que tem que ver é a mim.

— Explique-me exatamente no que consiste seu plano. — Exigiu, amaldiçoando-se por reagir daquele modo ante ela.

Ele jamais havia sentido uma atração tão forte para nenhuma fêmea de nenhuma espécie. Ao beijá-la, ficou absorto de prazer, e inclusive tinha chegado a pensar que ela poderia ser sua rainha.

A Edward tinha preocupado o que semelhante beldade pudesse pensar de sua cicatriz, como ser muito mais alto e forte que ela. Tinha tentado, portanto, ser doce e delicado na hora de beijá-la. E, enquanto isso, a feiticeira lhe tinha estado preparando uma armadilha.

— Meu plano, — Começou Bella como quem recita uma lição. — consiste em ficar grávida de seu herdeiro.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Só de ouvir essas palavras se excitou por completo, e seu instinto demoníaco começou a despertar. Aquela mulher de seios túrgidos e doces lábios desejava ter um filho dele, queria ter relações sexuais com ele.

_Enfeitiçou-me. Tem que ser isso._

O demônio tinha passado muito tempo estudando a família de Caius, tinha lido centenas de livros sobre os meios irmãos do bruxo. Este os tinha matado a quase todos depois de lhes roubar seus poderes. Mas a uns poucos os tinha levado a viver com ele.

_O que tenho lido sobre esta feiticeira?_ A conhecia com o acertado nome de Rainha das Miragens. Edward tinha caído vítima de um truque muito utilizado. Apesar de que aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos, em realidade devia ter vários séculos.

Dizia-se que era inclusive mais malvada que Caius.

— Bella, — Disse, jogando mão de toda sua paciência. — falemos disto como seres razoáveis. — Razoável era do único modo em que não se sentia. — O que pretende conseguir com tudo isto?

— Se tiver seu herdeiro, sossegarei até ao último dos rebeldes demônios da ira.

A ideia de que ditos rebeldes significassem uma ameaça para o poderoso Caius era alentadora. Até então, Edward estava convencido de que o sádico regime do bruxo tinha acabado com eles.

— Seu plano tem duas falhas.

— Explique-se, demônio.

— Hmm, meu corpo não... Gera sêmen. — Um demônio da ira podia sentir prazer durante as relações sexuais, mas não ejaculava até que fazia amor com sua companheira. — Só o fará quando me deitar com aquela que o destino...

— Sou eu. — O interrompeu ela olhando-o aos olhos, e Edward se deu conta de que falava convencida disso.

Caius tinha oráculos, mais ou menos similares a Nïx, a seu serviço. _Possivelmente Bella saiba mais que eu..._

Negou com a cabeça com força, mas tinha a boca seca. Ao longo de mil e quinhentos anos jamais se havia sentido tão atraído por uma fêmea. E se fosse ela? E se por fim tinha encontrado à rainha que tinha estado esperando durante tanto tempo? E se resultava ser a irmã de Caius?

— O destino não pode ser tão cruel.

— Ao destino tudo lhe parece o mesmo.— Respondeu ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Que possibilidades têm que minha companheira esteja aparentada com meu pior inimigo?

— O pai de Caius viveu durante mais de mil anos, e gerou centenas de filhas. —Aproximou-se dele com cautela. — Faz quinhentos anos, uma oráculo disse a Caius que uma de suas meio irmãs, a Rainha das Miragens, seria sua mulher, e que teria seu herdeiro em tempos de guerra. Depois de escutar a profecia, ele me procurou porque sabia o que no futuro ia significar para você. E eu me limitei a ficar em Tornin esperando o momento.

— Por que agora? Por que está fazendo isso agora?

— Pensava seduzi-lo pouco a pouco. — Explicou-lhe, inclinando a cabeça. — Mas nos inteiramos do plano que você e Aro tinham tramado, e tinha que evitar que conseguisse se reunir com seu irmão, Emmett, o Fazedor de Reis.

Bella conhecia os detalhes específicos de seu plano? Aquela mesma noite, ele havia dito a seu irmão que, se Caius soubesse do que estavam tramando, não se deteria ante nada para impedi-lo. Edward não tinha nem ideia de que seu inimigo tinha àquela feiticeira tão poderosa de sua parte.

— O que sabe de meu plano?

— Mais do que acredita. — Respondeu ela. — Eu sempre sei mais do que alguém acredita que sei.

Sabia que por fim tinham dado com uma arma capaz de matar Caius? Que Edward tinha pisado a fundo o acelerador por causa de quão impaciente estava por reunir-se com Emmett e poder ir juntos a negociar com o psicopata do Aro? Com certeza que sim.

A essas horas, Emmett devia estar já no ponto de encontro, perguntando-se onde diabos teria se metido seu irmão mais velho. O irmão que nunca chegava tarde, que nunca faltava a seus deveres.

— Até no caso de que seja minha companheira, Bella, jamais farei amor com você.

— Oh, sim que o fará. — Seus lábios esboçaram um sensual sorriso e ao Edward lhe acelerou o coração. — Uma e outra vez, até que me dê o que te pedi.

_Uma e outra vez._ Acariciar aquele corpo tão suave, descobrir sua pálida pele... _Não! Resiste!_

— Qual é a segunda falha? — Bella se aproximou da cama e, com delicadeza, sentou-se em um extremo. Sua juba castanha caiu para frente e seu aroma envolveu o demônio. — Você conseguiu despertar minha curiosidade.

Edward repreendeu a si mesmo por esses últimos pensamentos.

— Para que meu herdeiro seja legítimo, teríamos que estar casados.

— Sei. — Passou uma de suas delicadas mãos pelo lençol. — Nos casaremos.

Bella falava do matrimônio como se fosse uma trivialidade, enquanto que a ele ainda lhe dava voltas à cabeça.

Porque nunca antes havia se sentido tão atraído por ninguém. E havia só uma maneira de assegurar-se de se ela era ou não realmente sua rainha.

— Preste-me juramento, demônio. E eu o aceitarei.

O juramento, as palavras que ligariam o rei dos demônios da ira com sua rainha. Não precisava de nenhuma cerimônia, nem testemunhas, bastava com aquele pacto entre os dois para converter-se em um somente. Ele teria que reclamá-la como dele e, se ela aceitava a legitimidade de seu direito, então se converteria para sempre em sua rainha.

— Meu povo jamais reconhecerá um matrimônio pela força, nem nenhuma união que seja fruto de feitiços ou poções.

— Edward, sejamos francos. Considerando como reage somente ao me ver, — assinalou-lhe com dissimulação a ereção. — de verdade acredita que eu precisarei recorrer a um feitiço?

Ele apertou a mandíbula, incapaz de negar o óbvio.

— Suponho que quando nosso filho tiver nascido me matará.

_Nosso filho._ Ele jamais havia dito essas palavras em toda sua vida. Inclusive Bella inclinou a cabeça ao ouvi-las.

A feiticeira sorriu com lentidão, e seu sorriso iluminou a cela e Edward ficou sem fôlego. Ela teria se dado conta?

— Bom, não seria uma feiticeira muito malvada se não o fizesse, não te parece?

— Então, há uma coisa que sim posso te assegurar: jamais conseguirá que preste juramento a você.

— Então, não me deitarei com você até que o faça.

Ao ouvir isso, Edward por fim compreendeu tudo. Isabella o atormentaria sexualmente até conseguir que dissesse as palavras. Por que todo o sangue do seu corpo se concentrava entre suas pernas só de pensar nisso?

Aquela criatura estava levando-o a borda do prazer uma e outra vez.

Imaginou a luta de vontades que se cercaria entre os dois, as consequências... Um montão de fantasias se amontoaram em sua mente, pensamentos que em geral Edward estava acostumado a sossegar. Segredos que fazia tempo que ocultava e que tinha negado toda a eternidade.

— Tudo isto é uma perda de tempo. — Disse ele, mas não pôde evitar que a voz lhe soasse rouca.

— Por que está tão seguro de que não posso fazê-lo fazer o que quiser em troca de recebê-lo em meu corpo?

_Porque há muito em jogo._ Edward jamais tinha estado tão perto de seu objetivo como naqueles momentos.

Tinha que escapar dali e encontrar seu irmão antes que este "fizesse algo monumentalmente equivocado". Emmett era um mercenário que acabava de encontrar o que tinha estado procurando durante toda a vida.

— Antes não conseguiu me afastar de meu dever, e então nem sequer sabia quem era.

_Faça-se de duro, Edward._

Bella ficou em pé e jogou os ombros para trás.

— Ainda não viu todas as armas com as quais posso tentá-lo. — Disse, puxando a alça de seu sutiã.

O vestido se abriu e caiu por cima de seus seios para deslizar-se logo para sua cintura e cair junto a seus pés.

Quão único ficava no delicioso corpo da feiticeira era um muito fino tecido de seda branca que lhe cobria os seios, e as menores calcinhas que o demônio jamais havia visto.

Edward entreabriu os lábios e teve a sensação de que sua ereção ia rasgar suas calças. Com os olhos resplandecentes, Bella ergueu o queixo, consciente do efeito que estava tendo nele.

Se aquela mulher não fosse tão malvada, seria gloriosa.

_Quando conseguir escapar daqui, a levarei como botim de guerra_, decidiu ele naquele preciso instante.

E não teria nenhum peso na consciência em utilizá-la para sair daquela masmorra.

**NOTAS FINAIS**

O negocio ta esquentando hein...

deixem reviews dizendo o que vcs estao achando

BJKS!


End file.
